Jareth and Sarah Do Disney World
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Title says it all. A series of short chapters about Sarah and Jareth having fun in Disney World. Hilarity ensues. J/S platonic for now may become romance later. R &R !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth or Disney related.

Authors note: I thought this would be a cute little story about Jareth and Sarah going to Disney World. I got the idea for this story while I was sitting in the Magic Kingdom waiting for the Ferry. Most of the writing of this story takes place while I'm actually in the parks since I work at Animal Kingdom. I travel to the parks on my days off for inspiration. I am really not sure how serious this story is going to get but I wouldn't expect it.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, had stayed in contact with the creatures from the Underground ever since her return ten years ago. In fact, the majority of her time was spent passing between the two worlds.

At first, it had been tiring wishing to go every time she had wanted to visit. One day, the Goblin King surprised her by granting her access to the Underground through a mirror. He'd arrived unexpectedly in her bedroom telling her that he was tired of granting her wishes so he'd made her a portal.

It had surprised her even more when he'd invited her to dinner in the castle beyond the Goblin City. That particular dinner had been the best dinner of Sarah's life. Not to mention the food prepared by the servants of the castle was phenomenal. She found the Goblin King's company easy companionship and ever since that day eight years ago, they'd spent most of their time together.

In no time at all, Jareth and Sarah had become good friends. She still visited Hoggle and Sir Didymus from time to time but more and more often Sarah spent her time in Jareth's castle. The pair would spend hours reading quietly in each other's company commenting now and again on the characters of their perspective books. Sometimes, they would play chess. Sarah always lost much to Jareth's amusement. Other times they strolled through the garden hand and hand talking about the day or their own lives.

Their platonic relationship was something Sarah valued above all others. The Goblin King was simply her best friend. He even gave her relationship advice when she was having a hard time with boys. College had been a trying time for her when it came to boys. She'd been hurt by a few guys. Jareth had always been there to talk her through it and even to threaten the offending boys' bodily harm to which Sarah always declined.

The pair quite often took trips together. Usually the trips were in the Underground, to the mermaids cove, the dwarf mines and countless of other places that Jareth had insisted on showing her, being the proud ruler that he was. Sometimes they visited the Aboveground together, France, Germany, and the UK. Jareth had loved England. While trolling through one of the side streets in London he'd happened across a specialty tea shop and purchased 30 boxes of assorted tea.

One night on the computer, Sarah had been researching vacations for them to take. It had been almost nine months since their last vacation Above or Under ground. She had originally been researching New York City when an ad popped up for Disney World. A wicked smile spread across Sarah's face as she gazed at the ad. How much fun would it be to drag Jareth through Disney World? To her knowledge, he'd never been on any sort of ride or any amusement park. She couldn't be sure until she asked him though. After all, Jareth was a 4000 year old immortal being. Even though they talked constantly, she had only scratched the surface of his very long life history.

Deciding this was indeed the place to go on their next vacation Sarah booked the tickets and then walked through the mirror to tell the Goblin King the good news.

"I feel like I should record this," Sarah said as she finished her dinner in the dining hall of the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"What the devil are you talking about, Sarah?" Jareth asked as he brought his wine glass to his lips.

"Well, I've picked the spot for our next vacation. It's already booked. All the arrangements have been made. Usually, when this location is revealed people record the reactions."

Jareth raised his winged eyebrows skeptically. "Uh huh and where are we going?"

"To the happiest place on Earth, Walt Disney World." Sarah told him with a huge smile on her face as she waited to gauge his reaction.

When he didn't react, Sarah realized he had no idea what she was talking about. "Leave it to humans to make their happiest place a different world." Jareth replied distastefully. Sarah roared with laughter to which Jareth shot her a dark look causing her to laugh harder. That was Jareth, always taking things so literally.

"No, Jareth, Walt Disney World is a theme park in Florida. There are rides and shows. It's an awesome place. I think you'll love it."

Jareth passed through the mirror carrying his luggage. Soft leather goblin crafted bags given to him on his birthday this past year by the goblins. They usually rallied together and gave him a handmade present. He had a plethora of items in his private rooms in the castle beyond the Goblin City, journals, totes, leather bound albums, drawings, pottery and the like. The goblins were his subjects after all and even though he usually despised them and kicked them and was downright cruel to them, he found their loyalty endearing and kept everything they'd ever made him. 4000 years' worth of items tucked away in the nooks and crannies of the castle.

Sarah stood in the middle of the living room with a pen and paper in her hand checking off items that she'd already packed. Jareth set his luggage down on the floor gently and crossed the Oriental rug to stand next to his friend. He peered over her shoulder at the all too familiar loops and curves of Sarah's frilly handwriting.

"I think you've packed too much," Jareth said humorously, chuckling as Sarah jumped.

"When did you get here?" she chided throwing him a dark look.

"Just now. Why are you taking so much? I thought you said this trip was all inclusive," Jareth replied plucking the paper from her hands and reading over the list.

"It is but you never know what we'll need. It's cheaper to bring the items from home instead of purchasing stuff there. Orlando is a tourist trap. Things are expensive there," Sarah said taking her list back and continuing to check things off.

He glanced at the clock. "Aren't we supposed to board a plane at 5:30?"

"Yes, why?" Sarah confirmed.

"Because it's 4:00," Jareth told her. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Shit, we're going to be late. We can't miss our flight. Would you mind packing all this stuff? You know, magically?" Sarah pleaded with the Goblin King. He usually goaded her for asking him to use magic and this time was no different. Instead of verbally scorning her though, he made an aggravated noise and waved his hand. Instantly, all of the bags were packed neatly, stuffed to the brim, ready for adventure.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I am having so much fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Like I said before, I don't know how serious this story is going to get. It may just end up being a cute little story with J/S remaining platonic… Then again it could develop into a romance. I don't know yet. The personalities of my J/S characters in this story are closely related to those of my other Labyrinth story.


	2. Arrival at the Magic Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth or Disney related.

Chapter 2: Arrival at the Magic Kingdom

"Come on, Jareth, it's the happiest place on Earth," Sarah whined as she pulled the Goblin King along.

"This place is a sess pool of mortal indecency," Jareth griped as another stroller ran over his boot for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

"We've only just arrived. You aren't giving the place a chance. This is where magic happens," Sarah said trying to reason with him. Arriving had gone down well enough. The hotel they were staying at was on Disney property but it wasn't really a hotel at all. They were staying in the Animal Kingdom Villas. The room was decorated in a rustic/African theme. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, all the necessities and amenities of a small apartment. The best part of the room was the view from the balcony which overlooked a Savanna with giraffes and zebras.

In fact, Jareth had been so excited about the wildlife just outside the window, that he'd spent most of the evening on the balcony watching the animals graze. They'd been in Florida for a day and a half and this was their first trip to the park. They'd rented a car which allowed them easy transportation around town and to the parks instead of having to wait for the crowded buses. Jareth had even been thrilled about parking in the villains parking lot.

"Sarah, I know real magic and this debauchery of glitter and commercialism hardly qualifies as magic," the Goblin King snorted and sneered at a passing child who was dressed up as Cinderella.

"You have no sense of imagination," Sarah chided as she pulled him along down Main Street U.S.A.

"I don't need a sense of imagination. I know for a fact that most of these creatures exist. They live in my kingdom or I know precisely where to find them." He corrected her haughtily.

Sarah rolled her eyes. There would be no reasoning with him. She decided to take him on a ride instead, hoping to change his mind about his Disney experience. They'd been here twenty minutes and so far he'd only succeeded in glaring and making small toddlers cower in fear.


	3. Candy Confections

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Labyrinth related. **

**Chapter 3: Candy Confections**

Sarah made her way through crowded Main Street U.S.A. Cinderella's Castle was in her sight but she fully intended to head left in the direction of Adventureland. There weren't many rides in Adventureland; the Swiss Family Tree House, Pirates of the Caribbean, the Jungle Cruise, but this was an entirely new experience for Jareth. Besides, she hadn't been to Disney World herself in many years and she fully intended to drag the Goblin King along through all of the attractions.

They were halfway up Main Street when Jareth abruptly stopped causing Sarah and several other guests to move quickly to either side to avoid running into him. He lifted his head towards the sky sniffing the air. "What is that smell?" he asked, his voice sounded detached as if he were thinking a little too hard on the smells surrounding him.

Sarah glanced around. There were many different smells along Main Street; popcorn, pretzels, flowers, body odors. "What smell?" She asked trying to get him to be more specific.

"That sugary smell," he replied with a look of sheer glee on his face.

"Oh, um, probably cotton candy," she told him as she glanced around looking for the source of the smell.

"Can you eat this candy cotton?" Jareth asked looking at Sarah intently. He took another deep breath and a shudder ran through his body.

"Cotton candy and yes, you can eat it. All it is is spun sugar," Sarah told him motioning to a cart that had bags full of pink and blue cotton candy.

Jareth glanced back at Sarah, "I want some," he said brusquely before heading across the street running into people until he stood in front of the cashier. She greeted him earnestly. He turned back towards Sarah impatiently, "come on, Sarah, I need money." He turned back towards the cashier. "How much for this spun sugar?"

"The cotton candy is $3.25, sir," the cashier said in a chipper voice.

Sarah handed the cashier a $5 and waited patiently for her change. Jareth grabbed the bag of cotton candy and ripped it open taking a bite off the top of the fluff. Sarah giggled as she pocketed her change and pushed him away from the cart sending an apologetic look to the man standing behind them.

"That's not how you're supposed to eat that, Jareth," Sarah laughed watching as Jareth continued taking bites. He now had pink sugar around the corner of his mouth. He paused in his assault of the confectionary treat and took a moment to wipe the sugar from his mouth.

"And pray tell, how am I supposed to eat this delightful treat, precious?" Jareth asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You rip it off, piece by piece. Like this," she told him as she ripped a blue piece off from underneath. Jareth looked offended as he pulled the cotton candy away from her. She laughed at him again. He looked nothing like the scary Goblin King and every bit like a toddler who had their favorite toy taken from them.

"You like it that much?" Sarah asked with glistening eyes as she continued to laugh at him.

"The Fae have a strong addiction to sugar. This may be the most delightful thing I've ever eat. We'll need to buy more soon," Jareth said as they crossed the bridge into Adventureland. He was almost finished with his cotton candy and his heart sank at the thought of finishing it.

"Too much sugar is bad for you. Besides, we're not spending all of our money on cotton candy. I want to buy souvenirs. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll buy you another bag before we leave," Sarah teased.

"Sarah, don't defy me," Jareth replied as he licked his fingers clean relishing in the final traces of sugar, glaring at the woman who held all their money. Damn it, he should have taken up her offer on how to count human money then he could have bought his own.

As Sarah walked beside him, she started reaching for his hand but then remember he'd just licked it clean like an overgrown cat. She opted for walking closely beside him, watching his facial expressions as he took in the scenery around him. He didn't seem impressed, probably reminded him too much of the Underground. Oh, well. One thing was certain though; the plan for stopping at the sweets store was a definite no-no. Dragging a sugar crazed immortal into a store full of fudge and lollipops probably wasn't a good idea.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I was at the Magic Kingdom today then went to Epcot to see the Village People. Being in the parks seems to spark my creativity for this story! Little trivia for you…When you walk into Main Street USA, the smell of cotton candy and popcorn is very strong. The reason is because the smell is pumped through filters in the park to add to the ambience of being in an old town fair. **


End file.
